We Can't Do This
by huggablemeeee
Summary: Gabriella, the 15 year old sophomore had a fight with Mr. Bolton, the new gym teacher. They kissed and sparks flew, and now they're together. How will other people react? NEW SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Unoriginal idea

**A/N: Unoriginal idea. I love stories when Troy falls in love with a younger girl. It's so dramatic, romantic, and dangerous! So I decided to do one! I dedicate this to the person who originally thought of this idea. Thanks for giving me another story!**

**We Can't Do This.**

Gabriella Ann Montez was just another normal girl in East High. She loved hanging out with her friends, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Miley. They were together as friends since the third grade. They were at the cafeteria, talking about Emo people. (A/N: Trust me, I hate them. But no offense to the people who are.)

"Seriously, if they just want to die, can't they just wait? They have a lot to experience! They're trying to kill themselves, but I know deep down inside that they want to be loved." Gabriella told her girls, while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Girl, chill, ok? It's not like you're one." Miley told Gabriella.

"Mi-mi, that sentence didn't ma.." Gabriella was cut off by Miley.

"I know, that's why daddy got me an English tutor." Miley told Gabriella.

"Mi, you gonna eat that apple?" Sharpay asked Miley.

"No, go ahead." Sharpay took Miley's apple.

"Taylor, I just love your new outfit! When did you buy it?" Kelsi asked Taylor. She did look rather fabulous.

"Oh my gosh, I bought it on sale! Sale ends tomorrow. Let's go shopping later!"

"Yeah!" All the girls agreed to Taylor's idea.

Gabriella was about to take another bite out of her sandwich, but she suddenly remembered gossip she had heard this morning. Let's see what it is! Do you know? I know what it is!

"OMG, girls. I just heard the latest gossip this morning!" Gabriella squealed.

"What is it?" The girls asked Gabriella.

"There's a new teacher. His name's Mr. Bolton. But unfortunately, he'll be the teacher of one of the classes we hate. Ugh!" Gabriella told the girls. Gabriella and her girls are part of the in-crowd. People adored Gabriella, Miley, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

"GYM?" The girls whined.

"Definitely. Eww!" Gabriella whined.

"Gabby, this is totally bad news." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Well Ms. Montez I'll try to make your gym class as painless as possible." A voice came from behind Gabriella.

"Uhh.. I uhh… I didn't… Uhhh…" Gabriella managed to mutter.

"See you fifth period girls!" Mr. Bolton walked away from the girls.

"He is gorgeous!"

"Those eyes are beautiful!

"OMG, he's so hot!"

"I love him!"

"How does he know my name?"

While the girls admired Mr. Bolton, Gabriella just sat there in her seat, still eating her sandwich. She could not forget that encounter with a new teacher. _That was a bad way to start a new friendship with him. Ugh! Why does he have to eavesdrop? Can't he mind his own business? _Gabriella thought. Suddenly, the P.A. had sounds bursting out.

"Miss Gabriella Montez, please report to the locker room immediately. Thank you." The P.A. said. Could this mean she was in trouble?

**Well there you have it ya'll. Right now I'm making the second chapter! Please review!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

We Can't Do This

We Can't Do This. Chapter 2

Gabriella walked to the locker room still eating her sandwich. Gabriella walks in and finds Mr. Bolton waiting for her.

"Hell.."

"Before you say anything Bolton, I'm leaving"

"What?"

"Yeah, buh-bye now!" Gabriella left Mr. Bolton all alone in the locker room. Too bad, he was so attracted to her. And she was attracted to him. (A/N: I SMELL LOVE! Or maybe crinkles.)

_I guess she doesn't like me. That's impossible! But how could she hate the subject I'm teaching? I gotta get it out of her._

_Why did he even want to talk to me? Can't he understand I'm a girl! I hate sports! Ugh! Why does it have to seem so complicated to him? I have a bad memory of sports. Really bad. _

"Wait! Ms. Montez!" Troy ran to Gabriella.

"First of all, I don't like being called by my last name, second I don't like you, third get away from me! I have a reputation to protect here, you know! I can't be seen with a teacher, they'll think I have a reputation to protect! Fourth, I'm 15, you're like 25!" Gabriella yelled at Mr. Bolton in the hallway. Good thing the hallway was empty and everybody was at lunch. Mr. Bolton tried to grab Gabriella's arm.

"Ok then, Gabriella. Or should I call you Gabby? And I'm not 25, I'm 20. Got it?"

Gabriella scoffed as Mr. Bolton finished his sentence. Nobody has ever grabbed her on the arm. They would end up deaf or they had a red mark on their cheek. People stay away from Gabriella if she's in a bad mood. You seriously wouldn't want to get caught in a fight with her.

"Ok Bolton. You think you can grab my arm like that?" Gabriella struggled away from Mr. Bolton and managed to free her arm. Gabriella was about to slap Mr. Bolton when she realized that he was a teacher. So she was just gonna shout at him. But Mr. Bolton gave Gabriella a don't-you-dare-scream-or-I'll-punch-you look.

"Excuse me? You are a new teacher here! You can't punch me." Gabriella yelled, walking back to the locker room so she can shout at him without anybody seeing. Mr. Bolton followed her into the locker room and closed the door. He was leaning on the door waiting for Gabriella to shout at him. Troy (Mr. Bolton), crossed his arms.

"Ok Bolton. Who do you think you are? A.." Troy cut off Gabriella.

"I think I'm your teacher and I think you should shut the hell up or else I'll punch you."

"EXCUSE ME?" Gabriella yelled at Troy. Poor Troy, his ears must hurt.

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up. And my name is Troy. Not Bolton."

"Make me." Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella just as she was about to yell at him some more. Gabriella suddenly grew limp and calm and started kissing back. Then she realized that she was kissing a teacher.

_What? Am I actually kissing him back?! Gabriella pull away! Pull away now! _

Gabriella tried her best to stop but she couldn't stop. She was enjoying it too much.

_I'm making out with a teacher?! GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ PULL AWAY NOW!_

Troy Bolton was enjoying it more than her. He hasn't kissed a girl since he graduated and when he heard Gabriella's voice, he just suddenly got the urge to kiss her. That's why he wanted to see her. And to find out why she hates gym class.

_Oh man this feels so good! But I'm kissing a 15 year old. This isn't right. Pull away now Troy! Pull away! _

Troy pulled away from Gabriella smiling. Gabriella was blushing. Sparks seemed to be around the room and they could only focus on each other.

"Ok Brie, tell me why you don't like gym class."

"Brie? I like that." Troy was smiling at her with his gorgeous smile.

_OMG, I'm falling in love with him. I can't believe it! Those eyes, they're beautiful! That smile is perfect! Oh my gosh, he has a well-toned body! He must work out. Oh my gosh, he's so dreamy!_

"Gabriella?" Troy snapped his fingers at Gabriella. Gabriella didn't seem to respond. Troy pushed his lips against her again, making Gabriella's eyes widen.

"TROY!" Gabriella pulled away from Troy.

"What? You weren't responding. I had to get your attention!"

"It's just that something bad happened while I was playing a sport ok? Now I hate gym and sports."

"Ok. See ya later!" Troy opened the door and walked away.

_Wow. Troy knows how to shut me up. I have to tell the girls! Ahhh!_

Gabriella now calls her teacher Troy. She doesn't call him Mr. Bolton. Just Troy.

Gym Class

"Ok everybody! As you all know, we have a new gym teacher. His name's Mr. Bolton!" Sarah, the class president told us.

"We know Sarah. We're not idiots." Janis, the bully told Sarah. Sarah just scoffed and walked away from Janis. (A/N: Janis is from Bridge to Terabithia or something)

Troy walked into the room as Gabby was chatting to Sharpay.

"He kissed me Sharpay!" She whispered t Sharpay.

"No way!"

"He tried to shut me up."

"So it didn't mean anything?"

"I hope it did."

"Me too." A voice from behind Gabriella spoke.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella hugged Troy.

"Hey Brie." He hugged back. All the girls were jealous of Gabriella and Troy, except Sharpay, Miley, Kelsi, and Taylor.

A couple of 'Hi Mr. Bolton's and 'Hey Mr. Bolton's were whispered around the gym as Mr. Bolton was walking. A few giggles were heard by Troy while he was walking.

_Teaching here just makes me feel weird. But there's Gabriella, smiling at me making my day perfect. Even though we just met a few hours ago._

After gym class, Troy called Gabriella telling her to come to his office.

**Well, that's Chappy 2! Hope you guys likey-likey! ****Lire et de l'examen!**

**-Gaby.**


	3. Chapter 3

We Can't Do This

We Can't Do This

What is with Troy Bolton actually? Who is he really? Not many know, for he is just a 20 year old teacher that has just started teaching Gabriella Montez' gym class. Little does he know that Gabriella is a girl that has a secret past that only her friends know about. Little does he know that Gabriella is a special girl, with feelings she can't hide. Little does he know that Gabriella is just a normal girl on the outside, and a very emotional girl on the inside. Gabriella is one in a million, and Troy Bolton thought the chances to meet a wonderful girl like her were a million to one, he can't believe it. She's one in a million. (A/N: I was singing that song in my head! GO MILEY! WOOT! I made a pretty good speech, didn't I?)

After Gym Class

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella giggled.

"And you suddenly like me now?" Troy said, raising an eyebrow jokily.

"Yeah, I sorta do now. But I can't help it!"

"Ok…?" Gabriella scoffed at his reaction.

"We're just friends, right Troy?"

_I hope not. _Both of them thought.

"Uhh, yeah." Troy said hesitantly.

"Look Brie, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, go ahead!" (A/N: Next part wasn't made by me, credit goes to the one who made it. It's really sweet though!)

"Do you like me?"

"No." She lied.

"Do you like me?"

"No." He lied.

"Good, then we both have something in common."

"You know what we have in common?"

"We're both liars." He whispered into her chocolate colored hair. Troy was walking away, leaving Gabby shocked. Troy put his hands in his front pockets and headed towards the men's bathroom.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella screamed from the door of his office.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have to be so attractive?"

"I can't help it, I just am" Troy laughed.

"Well, I'm going home now, Troy. Bye" Gabriella kissed Troy on his cheek. She knew that he would blush, and he did.

Before Gabriella went home, she got a pie of paper and wrote down her number and address on it. (A/N: I won't include her address and number in the note!)

Dearest Troy,

My number and address. Visit me sometime, I live alone anyway.If you're asking how I can afford a Condo, my parents send me money. They believe I can take care of myself.

(Phone number and Address here)

Love: Gabriella.

Gabriella left the note on the table. Gabriella headed for the doors, and she saw her friends.

**Sorry for short chapter! My stomach hurts, I guess im hungry. ****Lire et del l'examen!**

Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

We Can't Do This 

"Ms. Montez you are late for class. Detention!" Ms. Darbus screeched at Gabriella.

"But Ms. Darbus, Mr. Bolton had to talk to me!" Ms. Darbus nodded at Gabriella's reply.

"Very well then, take your seat." Gabriella sat at the back of the class with her friends. A note was passed to her once she got comfortable.

_Sharpay: Nice excuse! What did "Troy" say? _Gabriella tried to make out the scribbly handwriting on the paper.

_Gabby: OMG, he asked me if I loved him!_

_Sharpay: No way! What did you say?_

_Gabby: No. I lied._

_Taylor: YOU LIED?! Gabriella you never lie!_

_Miley: Enough! End of convo. Convo will continue on myspace. We might get detention! (A/N: If ur asking y dey hav gud spelling its bcuz ther popular and smart! And Miley is a gud gurl.)_

The rest of the lesson was pretty boring, and Gabriella continued to think.

_Does he really love me? What if he doesn't? He's 20 years old Gabriella, you're just 15! What are you thinking?! He can't love you, you're way too young. Besides, he might go to jail for that. Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated?! I hope he text messages me later. I wanna talk to him. I hope he calls! OMG! I just remembered, I kissed his cheek! Gabriella, you are so stupid._

_Gabriella is beautiful… TROY! Get back to teaching those kids! You can't waste your time thinking about Gabriella! Gabriella is 15, not 20! If only she was as old as you, you guys can get together!_

"_Class dismissed, you may now go home."_

"_I've been thinking that long? Wow." Gabriella said to herself._

MySpace Conversation: (A/N: This was already after they went shopping.)

**BabyShar005 has signed in**

**GabbyGirl234 has signed in**

**MileySmiley9 has signed in**

**TayRocks222 has signed in**

**MusicLoverKelsi has signed in **

**GabbyGirl234: As I was saying, I lied to him.**

**BabyShar005: We all got that. Right girls?**

**TayRocks222: Yup**

**MileySmiley9: Yup**

**MusicLoverKelsi: Yeah**

**GabbyGirl234: I asked him if he loved me.**

**BabyShar005: Then?**

**GabbyGirl234: He said no. I know he lied tho.**

**MileySmiley9: GO ON!**

**GabbyGirl234: Then I said Good, we have something in common.**

**TayRocks222: Then?**

**MusicLoverKelsi: That's it?**

**GabbyGirl234: He said "You know what we have in common?"**

**BabyShar005: squealing**

**GabbyGirl234: He said "We're both liars"**

**MileySmiley9: You guys are in love!! **

**GabbyGirl234: Then I got a pen, took a piece of paper and wrote my number and address on it.**

**BabyShar005: You gave your number to a teacher?**

**MusicLoverKelsi: It's not just A teacher, it's TROY BOLTON!**

**BabyShar005: Right… Then?**

**GabbyGirl234: I kissed his cheek! Ahh!**

**BabyShar005: Eep! Gabriella! You kissed his hand?!**

**GabbyGirl234: Yep. It felt so soft!**

**MusicLoverKelsi: Girls, g2g! Have to set the table. See ya'll in school!**

**MileySmiley9: Bye bye Kels! **

**GabbyGirl234: Bye!**

**BabyShar005: Bye!**

**TayRocks222: Bye!**

**MusicLoverKelsi: Bye.**

**MusicLoverKelsi has signed out**

**GabbyGirl234: I actually asked him why he's so attractive! Talk about major humiliation!**

**BabyShar005: WHAT?!**

**TayRocks222: What did he say?**

**GabbyGirl234: He said he just is. Then we laughed!**

**MileySmiley9: OMG Gabriella you sure know how to embarrass yourself!**

End of Conversation

"Why hasn't he called yet?! Ugh!" Gabriella moaned.

Gabriella's phone started ringing. Caller ID was unidentified.

**Troy/**_**Gabriella**_

"**Hey Brie! How are you?"**

"_**Troy! I'm great, how about you?"**_

"**Not so good."**

"_**Oh, why?"**_

"**You're not beside me. ****"**

"_**Where are you anyway?"**_

"**On the way."**

"_**Wait just one minute, Gummi." **_

"**Gummi? Where'd that come from?"**

"_**Well when I kissed you, you tasted like gummy bears!" Gabriella giggled.**_

"**Ok. I'm in your front door now babe." Troy hung up. Gabriella Hung up.**

End of Conversation.

Gabriella got up and went to the front door. She saw Troy there looking all gorgeous and sexy. Could she be in love with a teacher?

_He called me babe! Ah!_

_I called her babe! No!_

**I hope you guys liked it! It took 4 pages to write it. I think it's long though…. This is the longest story I have ever written!**

**Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

We Can't Do This

We Can't Do This

A/N: It seems like a lot of people like my story! If you really like it, please review! I've been telling you that in French for a few chappies now. Well, I'll try to make this as long as I can for you guys!

"Hey Brie, how are you?" Troy held out his arms to Gabriella and Gabriella went into them.

"Hi Gummi, I'm good." Gabriella said, still hugging Troy.

"Come in Gummi." Gabriella led him into the living room, sitting on the couch with Troy.

"So… What are we doing here?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I don't know. Talk, watch T.V., talk."

"Ok…" Gabriella smiled at Troy's reaction.

"Troy,"

"Hmm?" Troy replied while his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Do you actually _love _me?" Gabriella asked, putting emphasis on love.

"Well… Uh… Yeah." Troy muttered.

"Oh… Because I think I'm in love with my gym teacher." Gabriella blushed. Troy chuckled, before looking at Gabriella's Hazel eyes. Troy was slowly leaning in, focusing on Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella felt Troy leaning in, so she started to lean in, looking into those Ocean blue eyes.

Suddenly, they felt their lips meet, and we're kissing gently. As soon as the need for oxygen went to its limit, Troyella parted. They stared into each others eyes, knowing that they were in love. After 2 minutes of breathing and staring, they leaned in for another kiss. Soon they were kissing furiously, and Troy's tongue entered Gabriella's mouth. Soon Troyella's tongues were locked together and they were kissing furiously.

After a few minutes of kissing, Gabriella put her arms around Troy's neck. Troy put his hands on her waist, and they continued on kissing. They pulled away leaving Gabriella breathless.

"You're one amazing kisser." Gabriella giggled.

"I do what I can." Troy chuckled.

"I'm getting hungry. Want anything?" Gabriella said, making her way into the kitchen.

"Depends, what do you have?"

"Well, I have a lot since I went shopping yesterday. Just come in here!" Troy made his way to the kitchen and put his arm around Gabriella's waist. He nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's hair whispering 'I love you' and let go of Gabriella. He looked around the refrigerator and saw an apple.

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella held Troy's hand.

"I guess that means we're together."

"But I'm 15!" Troy took a bite from his apple and swallowed.

"I know. Just wait until you're 17 until we can kiss in public. Do you plan on going to college?"

"Yeah, but I'll take a year off with the girls after graduation. Then we'll go to college."

"I see." Troy nodded his head, taking a bite from his apple. After a few minutes, Troy finished his apple and threw the rest of it away.

"Where's your room?"

"Over here." Gabriella led Troy into her bedroom.

Troy walked into a blue wallpapered room. He was standing on a hardwood floor. He saw a white couch, and a television. A double bed was behind the couch. The double bed had a wooden headboard, and blue sheets. White drapes hung over the big windows, blocking sunlight, but still letting some in. There were blue throw pillows on the white couch and white pillows on her bed. He saw a study desk filled with papers and Gabriella's bag on the floor beside the desk. He also saw a white MacBook on the desk. He walked into the room, looking at a door. He opened the door seeing a giant walk-in closet. He closed the door, heading for another door. He opened the door, revealing a white tiled bathroom with a huge mirror. There was another mirror near Gabriella's bed, only a full-sized mirror. There he saw a shower, with a stained glass slide door to cover it. He saw Gabriella's make-up supplies in front of the mirror. Gabriella had natural beauty; therefore she only had a few make-up supplies. Troy went out of the bathroom, smiling at Gabriella.

"Nice room, you really like blue and white." Troy told Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella blushed. Troy sat on the couch, motioning for Gabriella to sit beside him. Troy ran his hand through Gabriella's hair and kissing her nose. Gabriella giggled when she felt Troy kiss her nose.

"I really love you Troy." Gabriella pecked his lips. As she was about to pull away, Troy kissed therefore leading them to another make-out session.

After 10 minutes of making-out, Troy snaked his arms up to the hem of Gabriella's shirt. Gabriella slowly lifted her arms in order for Troy to take her shirt off.

5 minutes later, Gabriella and Troy were now in their underwear, Troy was on top of Gabriella still kissing. If you're asking why they're suddenly like that, it's because they're so in love. They're so in love they don't care if they're taking it too fast. They just focus on each other, they don't care what other's think. Gabriella was happy she was just in Troy's company. Troy was ecstatic about Gabriella agreeing to be his girlfriend.

**I'm soooo sorry I have to stop here. I'm getting tired. Please review! I'll do the rest now and post it up maybe tomorrow. But I'm going out tomorrow though. I'll try my best!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

We Can't Do This

We Can't Do This

A/N: I've gone mad!! I'm only posting up a short one!! It's a really nice paragraph below, don't you think? Review and tell me what your opinion about love is. TY!

And there was Troyella, on the couch, making out in their underwear, still. Sure, they make a cute couple. But have they thought of consequences? Like Sharpay entering on them while they're doing something? People being suspicious? Gabriella getting pregnant? People staring at them while they're in public? Has Troy thought of what he was doing to Gabriella? Gabriella could get a scholarship and head to college! Gabriella can get a boyfriend, as old as her, not a 20-year-old man! Gabriella can have her normal, popular life. But, no, you can't twist what love has done. What's done is done. There's no turning back, the two lovers crossed each other's path. They're glued to where they are, and cannot move on until someone hurts someone. They will move on, realize that they forgot something and go back the way they went. They will see each other again, and fall in love all over again. It happens in every relationship; one person will get hurt and move on. That person will come crawling back; asking for love again. I have explained how love is in my opinion; tell me what your opinion is.

"Troy… You… make… me… happy…" Gabriella said, in between kisses.

"I… love… you… Brie…"

With Sharpay and the Girls

"Sharpay, should we really do this? I mean, you know how Gabriella is. She could be sucking someone's face off by now. Who do you think it is?" Miley said nervously.

"Troy Bolton, obviously. I bet you girls my pink stiletto heels that she's in her underwear with him."

"Deal." Taylor said.

Sharpay opened the front door of Gabriella's condominium as quietly as possible. The girls followed Sharpay in front of Gabriella's bedroom. Sharpay took a deep breath, and opened the door walking in. When the girls saw the sight, they giggled.

**I like this chapter. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**xoxo**


End file.
